


Bubble Bath

by surefire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Gift Fic, Humor, Implied Murder, Multi, Murder, POV Second Person, another really old fic, some blood at the beginning, wait no you definitely killed someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefire/pseuds/surefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh, Eden meets Grell and Undertaker and they have a bath together??? But like, in a silly way, no sexual stuff. Honestly it's pretty funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

For Eden,

You crouch over your pray, covered in blood, knife glinting in the moonlight. A shadowy figure has been following you for some time now. Wondering what the motivation is behind your actions. Is it revenge? Out of spite? Fun?

It decide it's time to call out to you. His days of watching are over, time to meet you.

"Madame, why do you dress in that vibrant color of mine?"

You turn, like a cornered animal caught in a trap. You are frightened, not a cold blooded killer like he may think.

He leaps off the building he’s been watching you from and land upright feet in front of you.

"Why have you murdered this woman on this dark night? Is it for her own good, or do you find pleasure in spilling the blood of other?" He says

Your head is facing down, hair concealing your eyes from sight. You laughs slowly, lifting your head to the heavens where a half moon glows brightly. Long dark curls fall back from your face. You looks straight into his eyes, insanity just behind the dark orbs.

"I kill those ignorant of the subjects that I find most important! This woman here was unfortunate enough to not know the birthday of Alfred F. Jones! And I found that extremely offensive, SO I KILLED HER!"

"Oh." He is slightly taken aback by this outbreak, a few minutes ago he could have sworn you were a lost lamb, and not a psychopath. "Well then...."

"I know you. You’re Grell Sutcliff. Have you been stalking me? I think I saw you the other night when I slaughtered that other-"

"STOP! Enough words have spilled from your mouth! Let me take you to a friend of mine. He can, urm, help you. Bring the body."

"Undertaker? I know him too. I'm Eden."

"What did I just say?!?! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!”

Your face is the picture awe. "I’m like, your BIGGEST fangirl. Do you have the-"

He hefts his chainsaw over his shoulder. "Do you mean this?"

Your jaw drops even further. "We NEED to go see your friend now."

...

 

"Darling! We're home!"

You and Grell stand in the dark entrance of a shop. The sign outside was covered with shadow, but you both know who answers from inside.

Sure enough, a voice comes from the darkness, a sort of voice that sounds kind but sends shivers down your spine. "A visitor? For me? Do I are they dead?"

"No Undertaker darling. She are very much alive. Her name's Eden, and she's a sort of, an admirer of us? Very much into our work and lifestyle."

Out of the darkness steps a man with long grey hair and a black cloak, and you get the idea. He's the creepy necropilic pedofile you love so much.

“You can stay in the back room.” Grell says to you.

“We,” he turns toward Undertaker, “Will be in our room, alone, together.”

Undertaker smirks dirtily, laughing under his breathe. “We are going out now! See you in a few!” They leave you there alone.

“Okay then.” You say, not knowing really how a normal person should act in a situation like this. That is if anyone could be called a normal person after having this happen to them. You enter the door supposedly indicated to be where you would be staying.

The door opens onto a bigger room than you would have expected. A king sized, red, lace-covered bed sits in the center of the room. There’s another door that leads to a bathroom that is nearly the size of a common person’s house, with a bathtub that more resembles a swimming pool. You could probably fit a ship in it if you wanted too. You wonder how such large rooms can fit in such a small shop.

You start a bath in the oversized tub to wash the blood away. It starts filling quite fast despite it’s size.

The temperature of the water is perfect. It isn’t too warm or too cool. It is the temperature all bath’s should be.

You undress from your bloodied outfit and step into the water.

A strange red bottle sitting on the opposite side of the bath catches your eye. You wade over to it curious to see what it might be.

Steam has started to fill the room, swirling in long tendrils around in circles and swirls. Making the golden light seem hazy and dreamlike.

You reach for the bottle.

It’s a fine thing, made of pink glass, with some kind of red liquid inside. Because you know the occupants of the house, you assume it’s blood. But the label reads ‘Bubbles’ in fancy black inked letters.

You decide it wouldn't hurt to try some -- and by that you don’t mean drinking it. You are not Alice in Horrorland. You uncork the bottle and tip it into the water. You see now that it is thicker than blood and more like shampoo.

Shampoo?

One, two, three red blobs hit the water before you decide it’s enough, and replace the cork and bottle on the edge of the bath.

The bubbles start rising steadily out of the water, at a safe pace mind you. It’s not going to be like one of those videos when the bubbles consume the kid in the shower.

Videos? Really, what were all these strange notions filling your head. It’s the eighteen hundreds.

You lean back against the rim and close your eyes slowly, breathing in the flowery scent of the soap and warm steam. You haven’t slept in ages and it is the middle of the night. Not to mention a very busy night.

You drift off to sleep very slowly...

Your eyes blink open, bubbles surround you. You jump a bit, when you realized you fell asleep in a bathtub, in a sort-of strangers house. Then you realize that you couldn’t have been asleep that long because the water is still running and doesn't sound like it’s run onto the floor, yet. The air is still filled with steam and the water is frozen in it’s perfect state of bliss.

Okay, you think, the bubbles did kinda creep up on you. They’re like a forest around you, a jungle of tall pink shiny towers.

If the water hasn’t spilled over yet, then the bubbles have definitely done so.

You inch your way over to the spout, along the edge of the immense tub. It feels even bigger now that your view is obscured.

You find the knob, place a hand on it to turn it off. It won’t. It’s stuck. The water continues falling into the tub just as swiftly as ever.

You try with both hands, bracing yourself against the side of the tub. Finally it comes loose. The water stops and you are sent backwards into the center of the bath.

You hit something. But it is not the other side of the tub. It’s soft, and warmer. Like a...

“Hello little darling. I didn’t know you were in here.” It’s the voice of Grell, and most likely the rest of him is what you stumbled into. His naked body, with your naked body.

You squeak and leap back into the bubbles, hiding your any exposed limbs with the foam.

“Oh, do you have the little lamb in here with us?” Undertaker’s voice. This is bad, this was not supposed to happen like this. They are not both supposed to be naked. You Are not supposed to be naked.

“I wondered who had prepared this beautiful bath for us.” Undertaker says.

There’s a knock at the door. “Open in the name of the law!” A child’s voice, Ciel.

You are using all your willpower not to squeal again.

“Young master, don’t shout too loudly, you’ll hurt your throat.”

“Like I care Sebastian!”

You hear someone stand up in the bathtub, and barely have enough time to shut your eyes tightly. But what is seen cannot be unseen.

“Sebby-chan! Are you here to join us?!” Grell squeals with glee.

“No!” Sebastian shouts back sternly. “My master and I have come because we suspect the two of you have something to do with a few recent murders.”

You peak at Grell with one eye barely open. He’s looking at you too. That wide-eyed, grinning expression on his face. He knows that you’re the one they are talking about.

You quickly shut your eyes, even harder this time.

“Well you can’t come in. We are taking a bath.” Says Undertaker, matter of factly.

“Go away!” Grell demands like a little girl. Sinking back into the water.

“Never!” Ciel shouts through the door.

“Master, we can’t integrate them in their bath, it’s not proper. For us, I mean. I have no regard for their dignity.”

“Fine then. But we’ll be back!” The boy threatens.

A door slams shut.

“Looks like our little mouse is being hunted by a couple of cats.” Grell says. Undertaker chuckles, saying under his breath, “Couple, hehehehe.”

There’s a really long pause. Unnaturally long. Supernaturally long.

Like if it had been any longer Sam and Dean would have tried to hunt it.

You can hear each bubble when it pops.

Then all of a sudden they both shout into the air, “BUBBLE BATH!” And start splashing around in the water, like idiotic children.

You have no choice but to join the splashing, despite the ever decreasing supply of bubbles.


End file.
